Stitch Underground Book 1
by fairyfriend100
Summary: The Begining: Experiment 626 & 221 are a mission to help the Freedom Figters of Mobius. Combine Sonic games and the Shows 'Sonic Underground' and 'Sonic X'. No Flames. AU and OOC. And more People join the fight.


**Part 1 Of The Beginning of the Freedom: Prologue**

Key: _thoughts_

_'narration'_

'Stitch's language'

**Singing [main singer]**

_**background singer [or some one in background we know.]**_

_'Queen Aleena here. The fight for freedom goes on. It seem like forever. I called on a friend and she give me and my children help. There is one question: who is the help?' _Aleena narrated.

In Doctor Robotnik or Eggman's Base, he was making a new robot to beat Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic just got reunited with his sibling after his space adventure(Sonic X season 3). All of the sudden, the window broken. A spaceship with two strange creatures in it. One was blue, koala-like experiment with large rabbit-like ears, a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, a small, short, stubby tail, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, three tuffs of sharp hair on top of his head and on his chest as well as two extra, retractable arms, three retractable spines that run down his back, sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws and two retractable antennae on his head,wearing a red jumpsuit. The second was a small light yellow Chinese dragon/monkey/gecko-like creature with skinny arms, legs, and body, a slightly twisted yet pointed tail, a large head with a wide mouth, a round nose, dark blue eyes and long antennae,wearing a blue jumpsuit. They land on the machine. Eggman twitch his eye before roared, "NNNNNOOOOOOO! MY MACHINE!"

"oops." the blue one said as getting out. A huge robot came out and ready to attack. The blue one moved the yellow one out of the way. The yellow one went to the computer. It body can turn into an electrical current and went in. The robot face the other creature.

Eggman shout, "You are vile!" An arm swing down and miss, "You're foul!" The same thing, "You're flawed!" this time it hit it. Yellow one came with a disk, saw what happen and said, "Naga."

To Eggman's surprised, the blue creature lift the robot's arm over its head and said, "Also cute and..." He threw the robot as it said, "Fluffy!" the robot went flying.

"STITCH!" The yellow one said.

"Sorry Sparky." Stitch, blue creature, said. A music start played.

_**Stitch: tookie ba waba**_

**I lai la**

**Ua i la**

**No mala hini ohana**

**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**

**Aloha e komo mai**

**Oh when you're down, you're feeling low**

**Got nobody by your side**

**It can be lonely and you want to only**

**Find a place, no need to hide**

**Just lay back you'll fit right in**

**You can make it all come true**

**'Cause there's always hope inside**

**And hope will see you through**

**Aloha... **

_**Stitch: Ji waba**_

**You'll find the place that you belong**

**Ohana... A family to call your own**

**Where you feel at home**

_**Sparky: Everybody say!**_

**I lai la**

**Ua i la**

**No mala hini ohana**

**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**

**Aloha e komo mai**

_**Stitch: Maka maka**_

**I lai la**

**Ua i la**

**No mala hini ohana**

**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**

**Aloha e komo mai**

**Now you can see, tookie ba waba**

**Nothing but these clear blue skies**

**Love it has found you, and when it surrounds you**

**It's just like paradise**

**Now the door has swung wide open**

**Now your heart has taken wings**

**Feel that magic in the air**

**Oh hear your spirit sing**

**Aloha... **

_**Stitch: Aloha**_

**You'll find the place that you belong**

**Ohana... A family to call your own**

**Where you feel at home**

_**Sparky: Everybody say!**_

**I lai la**

**Ua i la**

**No mala hini ohana**

**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**

**Aloha e komo mai**

_**Stitch: iki baba**_

**I lai la**

**Ua i la**

**No mala hini ohana**

**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**

**Aloha e komo mai**

**Aloha e komo mai**

_**Stitch: Ha hahahahaha!**_

_**Stitch: Iki tooki nee ha [Sparky repeat]**_

_**Stitch: Aka tiki baba [Sparky repeat]**_

_**Stitch: Gaba ika tasooba [Sparky repeat]**_

_**Stitch: Oocha [Sparky repeat]**_

_**Stitch: Chika [Sparky repeat]**_

_**Stitch: Miki miki coconut**_

**I lai la**

**Ua i la**

**No mala hini ohana**

**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**

**Aloha e komo mai**

_**Stitch: Miki miki coconut**_

**I lai la, Ua i la, No mala hini ohana**

_**Stitch tries to sing along: Ha a waki mai, no mala hini, tasoopa, tasoopa**_

**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**

**Aloha e komo mai**

_**Stitch: Icky icky bo bo**_

**Aloha e komo mai**

_**Stitch: Tooki ba waba**_

**Aloha e komo mai**

_**Stitch: bye!**_

Stitch and Sparky pull a wagon with their spaceship on top of it.

'Sparky, I could carry it.' Stitch said.

'Okay. If a mobian walk by and see a little blue koala like creature carry a spaceship over it head, what will they do?' Sparky asked.

'Um...Stay calm and let me through.'

'I see why the Grand Council Woman had both of us come.'

'Hey!'

_'It true. Megga and Sparky are here on a mission.' _Stitch on narration, _'It all start when the Grand Council Woman ask Sparky, Jumba Jookiba and Megga call to meet council.'_

The scene change to a a room full of aliens. One figure who was overweight, mostly purple-skinned alien, with dark pink skin on his chest, stomach and under his arms, has a huge, mostly bald, ovalish head with three black hairs, a wide mouth, a little nose and four yellow eyes. His name was Jumba Jookiba, megga's and Sparky's creator. Another figure was an extremely large and muscular alien with a gruff, militant personality, resembles a bipedal whale with gray skin, sky blue eyes and pillar-like legs, wearing black battle shirt and black shorts and stands 20 feet tall. He was Captain Gantu of the BRB 9000. Another experiment is A yellow, chubbier version of Stitch with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip. His name is Reuben, Experiment 625 and galley officer of the BRB 9000. The last figure was a reminiscent of the Greys, with hoof-shaped feet, big eyes and a big head. She is the Grand Council Woman. Megga and Sparky were next to Jumba.

"Greeting to every one here." The Grand Council Woman said, "I have a special mission. Mobius has just required help." every one was chattering about Mobius. Sparky a bullhorn out and give to megga. Megga, being megga, blow the horn to stop everyone talking.

"Continue." I said.

"I want to send Stitch and Sparky onboard the BRB 9000." She look over at Gantu, who nodded to approve of it, and continue, "They will take a police cursor and head to Mobius. From there, they find the leader of the Freedom Fighters, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Questions?" Reuben asked, "Will any one else be inform?"

"I want this to quite right now." The Grand Council Woman said, "Before the mission..." She look at Jumba. "We need your permission for the two to go."

_'To make a long story short. Jumba let megga and Sparky go. He made holograms of us and a generator so, no one will find out. Now, we need to find Sonic the Hedgehog.'_


End file.
